Their Habit
by pazaz of nothing
Summary: Why stop a sibling tradition purely because you've fallen into an unknown and possibly hostile world?


Their Habit

**Their Habit**

**A/N **I wrote another oneshot which included Peter and Lucy having Eskimo kisses (rubbing noses) and one reviewer loved the idea so I've turned the characteristic into a oneshot, that's all I seem to write nowadays (:

It's sibling fluff, no incest, why do people feel the need to dirty the creation that is Narnia by writing incest stories?

Oh, and as I've never read the books I'm kind of guessing on the ages of the Pevensie children.

7 year old Peter Pevensie crept into his parent's room, who were still awake downstairs, and leaned over the cot containing his new little sister. He gazed down at her closed eyes and marvelled at the sheer size of her tiny body. He pulled her gently out of the cot and into his awaiting arms. She didn't cry or wail when he woke her she stared up at him with her inquisitive brown eyes. Hr smiled down at her and she gurgled gleefully, showing Peter her gums and scrunching up her button nose. He laughed quietly and leant down to brush his nose ever so carefully against hers. He placed her back into her cot and pulled the blankets over her tiny form before creeping out of the room and closing the door, shielding his sister from the evils of the outside world.

4 years old Lucy Pevensie stood, terrified, at the gates of the local school, her hand encased in her brother's. Susan and Edmund had offered to take her along with Peter but Lucy had refused, she only wanted Peter. The others understood, she had always been his favourite. Peter smiled down at his sister before frowning at the silent trickle of tears slipping down her freckled face. He bent down and picked her up and smiled slightly as her arms wriggled around his neck. She smiled sadly up at him.

'Oh but Peter, must I go to school?'

Peter laughed gently at her

'As much as I'd love to hide you in my bag and take you to school with me, yes Lou, you must go today. Don't worry about it; if anyone is horrid just tell them that your brother is frighteningly awful, that should quieten them down.'

Lucy giggled happily

'Okay, but only if you promise to meet me at the end of the day, AND give me a piggy back all the way home?'

'Oh, you do drive a hard bargain Miss Pevensie' he answered, amused.

'But, I accept your offer.' With that Peter leant his head down ever so slightly to rub noses affectionately with Lucy. He knelt down and let Lucy fall out of his arms and onto the ground.

'Good luck Lou' he shouted at her retreating figure, walking determinedly through the playground. She turned around at his shout and grinned at him

'I love you' he mouthed silently at her. Lucy smiled gently at him and ran the rest of the way into the school building.

Peter scrambled into the bomb shelter, shoving Edmund in before him.

'Why can't you ever do as you're told?' he shouted angrily at Edmund

Edmund cried quietly into his mothers shoulder as Peter breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He looked around the shelter and saw Susan sitting on one of the top bunks reading. In the bunk below her sat Lucy, curled up against the corrugated metal wall, a terrified expression in her eyes. He crawled down into the bunk beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Her cries were muffled slightly by pressing her face into his middle. He bent his head and kissed the top of hers rubbing his cheek against her thick chestnut hair.

'It's going to be alright Lou, I promise, everything is going to be fine'

She wriggled in his arms and finally fell asleep with her head resting on Peter's shoulder. Everyone in the shelter was asleep now and the bombs still fell, burning the city and ruining their homes. Peter was the only one awake and was still cuddling Lucy to his side, his eyes glistening in the darkness. He leant down slightly and rubbed his nose gently against Lucy's making sure not to wake her.

'I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.'

Lucy fell, terrified under the snow covered ledge quickly followed by her siblings and the Beavers. They all tried hard to breathe quietly and slowly but failed after their run across the frozen lake. They heard the sleigh stop above the ledge and heard someone crunch along the snow searching carefully for them. Lucy tried not to gasp as a sinister shadow fell over the ledge and gripped Peter's hand tight. He stared at her and swiftly bent his head and rubbed his nose lovingly against hers. Her gasp was gone but her fear remained. She looked at Peter and huddled into his dense fur coat, he glanced down at her and whispered in her ear

'It's okay, I'll go and see who it is, and I love you'

His hand fell out of hers as he crawled towards the opening of the ledge only to be stopped by Beaver

'No Peter! You're no good to Narnia dead!'

Lucy and Susan stumbled frantically down the rocky hill towards Peter, who stood swaying with exhaustion and relief that the battle was finally over. He looked up and saw Lucy running towards him, her dress streaming out behind her, tears in her eyes. He held out his uninjured arm and she ran into it, hugging him tightly around the middle. He dipped his head and kissed the top of hers rubbing his bloodied cheek against her matted hair, glad to be alive. His legs collapsed under the strain of standing and he fell to the floor with Lucy tumbling into his lap.

'I'm so glad it's over Peter'

He smiled gently at her and tucked her hair behind her ears before lowering his nose to hers and rubbing playfully.

'So am I Lou, so am I'

The Coronation had finished hours ago and the castle was still brimming with joy and laughter as the new reign began. Lucy peered around the hall looking carefully for Peter as she wanted someone to talk to. He was nowhere to be found until her eye was drawn to the balcony steps leading down onto the sweeping garden. She scurried across to the steps and grabbed hold of her crown tightly, lest it fall form her chestnut curls. She stood at the wall of the balcony searching the beautiful garden that shone under the silvery moonlight. Lucy spotted Peter sitting hunched on top of a crumbling wall, staring out across the glittering ocean. She frowned and slowly walked down the steps and towards Peter. Peter smiled slightly at the sound of gentle footprints on the crisp green grass. He didn't even need to turn to know who it was

'I suppose you need someone to dance with?' he asked quietly

Lucy frowned and jumped up onto the wall next to her brother. She glanced at him and saw the worry etched into his young face.

'Peter, what's wrong?'

He turned to look at her and sighed. He swiftly stood up on the wall and gestured towards the castle and let his arm sweep across the ocean view.

'I don't know what to do Lucy. I can't even protect you from danger let alone rule a whole country. The Narnians think I can and I'm just going to let them down! I can't deal with this sort of responsibility!'

Lucy pulled herself up to stand next to Peter and grabbed his hand tightly.

'Peter, of course you can, that's why we are here, were here to rule and to help this country. Did you not listen to the Prophecy?' she teased lightly

Peter grinned down at her despite himself and flopped back down onto the mossy wall.

'I just don't think I'm up to this Lou' he muttered, pulling her to him. Lucy turned her head and did the only thing she knew of to comfort her brother. Normally it was him making her feel better, now it was her turn to grow up and protect her brother. Lucy leant forward and brushed her nose against Peters, smiling all the while. He pierced her with his blue eyes before laughing quietly and pulling her playfully onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

'Oh Lucy, I do love you'

**A/N** This took my forever to complete and I would adore your feedback, or William Moseley's phone number. Y'know either or (:


End file.
